


Given and Denied

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian asserts control over Anders, with Fenris's approval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given and Denied

Anders shivers with anticipation.

Oh, how he has waited for tonight!

Sebastian pulls Anders’s arms behind his back and ties them together at the wrists with a length of soft, blue rope. The remaining rope is bound around his half-erect cock. That will hurt later, something Anders knows from experience. He flexes his wrists to test the knots - they are tight and unyielding, though not painful... yet.

Anders is left alone for a moment. He trembles between the two men, both careful not to touch him just yet. He bites on the inside of his cheek to keep quiet, the pain so delicious and the taste of magic in his own blood heady and exciting. Then Sebastian pulls him into a crushing embrace against a hard, muscled body and traps Anders’s bound hands between them. The prince’s hands bruise, twist and pinch as they travel along the mage's body, he pants and gasps at every touch but doesn’t cry out. Anders tenses as a hand closes on his throat, squeezing just a little too tight, and he finds it hard to breathe.

_Fenris._

The elf’s free hand caresses Anders’s cheek. He takes the already-bruised bottom lip between his fingers and twists and Anders almost cries out at that, but keeps a hold of himself.

_I promised to be quiet._

Oh, how they test his resolve!

Sebastian’s kisses along his neck and shoulders have turned to bites now, each one more delicious than the last. Anders feels light-headed from lack of air and feels panic rising. He fights the sensation; he knows that they will do no real harm. Fenris releases his hold on Anders’s throat and grabs a chunk of blond hair instead, yanking the mage’s head back with a savage pull. He chuckles and his next words leave Anders reeling.

“I want to hear you scream, my name and his in the same breath when we take our pleasure from your body.”

With Anders’s throat exposed, he leans forward and bites, hard - Anders does scream, though whether there are words in it, he cannot tell. The blood wells from the bite and runs down his neck. He has to fight his magic and not stem the blood and heal the wound. Sebastian pulls away and Anders whimpers with disappointment. He protests, forgetting his promise for the moment.

“Seb... Sebastian... don’t, please - I want-”

SLAP.

Anders’s cheek burns where Fenris’s hand had struck him.

"Quiet! You are not in charge here tonight!" The elf growls.

The pull on his hair tightens and the gleam in Fenris’s eyes is dangerous. So fast, akin to a snake striking its prey, Fenris kisses him. It's all tongue and teeth, bruising and violent - there is nothing gentle about it. He claims Anders's mouth for his own and presses on until Anders has no choice but to surrender - it threatens to undo him right then.

But, no - they won't let him off so easy. There is no respite here, not really. Not tonight. No sooner than Fenris releases his hold on him, than Sebastian turns him around and bites first on one tender nipple- _oh ple- please, more_ – and as if reading his mind, the other. He takes care not to break the skin but each bite leaves a bruise and reduces Anders to a quivering, trembling mess. Too soon, Sebastian stops and soothes the sweat-soaked hair away from his face.

“On your knees. Now.”

Sebastian’s voice is quiet but rings with command. When Anders hesitates, Sebastian pushes him down, strong fingers digging into already-tender flesh.

“I said, on your knees!”

This time, the tone carries a threat of further pain if disobeyed and Anders scrambles to comply as fast as he can. Sebastian towers above him, one hand cupping his jaw tight, pushing his fingers into Anders’s mouth.

“Such a pretty sight you are, on your knees like that. How I will enjoy watching you choke on Sebastian’s cock,” Fenris whispers as he cards his fingers through Anders’s hair.

Anders’s eyes widen at Fenris’s wicked tone, so at odds with the elf’s gentle touch. He whimpers - _Fuck. Maker help me, I want this_  – as Sebastian’s fingers withdraw and are replaced by his cock. With his hands still bound, Anders has little control as Sebastian slides in, slow but insistent, all the way.

He does choke then, as the head nudges the back of his throat. His jaw is stretched around the thickness but cannot pull away with Sebastian’s iron grip on his head, keeping him in place. All the while, Fenris continues to stroke his hair as one would with a skittish animal.  
Sebastian pulls back, almost all the way out. But before Anders has a chance to draw enough breath, he pushes in again. Soon, he feels lightheaded from the lack of air and although he knows the danger, Anders cannot help but to want it to last just a little longer.  
 _More, don’t stop... please_. He whines and looks up at Sebastian, tying to convey with his eyes what he cannot say. _I want this... I want... want you to... not stop..._

Anders revels in the contrasting sensations of Sebastian’s rough treatment and Fenris’s soothing touch. The feeling is incredible, his cock is straining against the bindings and the pain makes everything so much more. Once again, as soon as it’s just a bit more than too much to bear, Sebastian pulls out. Anders gasps for breath and he feels dizzy but aroused.  
 _Oh fuck! Just... fuck this feels so fucking good!_

Fenris kneels on the floor behind Anders and unties his hands. The rope has chafed the wrists raw but Anders does not complain. Slowly, because his arms are stiff from being in an awkward position so long, he reaches to touch Sebastian but he is stopped by the prince’s vice-like grip on his wrist.

“No. I have something else in mind for you.”

A simple statement, but the impact on Anders is profound. His eyes widen as he takes in Sebastian’s meaning.

_He wants to fuck me - here, in front of Fenris. Shit. Really?_

Of course, he had known that this would be an inevitable conclusion for the evening. Although, he had thought it would be Fenris and not Sebastian to claim him. Still holding his wrist, Sebastian drops to his knees and pulls Anders to a kiss. It’s different from Fenris’s earlier - it's needy and full of desire but at the same time rough, unforgiving, like the man himself. Sebastian holds him tight as Fenris pushes an oily finger in, and Anders bucks against it, eager for more. Sebastian lets go of his wrist and Anders wraps his arms around Sebastian, grateful to be allowed to touch, to feel.

Anders shudders with anticipation as Sebastian breaks the kiss and pulls him astride onto his lap; the feeling of his cock trapped between them is exquisite torture. Fenris’s fingers are replaced by the thick head of Sebastian’s cock and he pushes in, slow but with no intention of stopping to wait for Anders to get used to it.

“Oh fuck me, Sebastian... please - oh, nnghh...” The words meld together into a needy moan “...more, I want - oh fuck, Fenris, he feels... he feels so good...”

Anders digs his fingers in Sebastian’s shoulders in an effort to contain himself as the other man is, at last, in all the way. Even now, here, he is denied control. Sebastian’s strong hands grab his buttocks and direct Anders’s movements on top of him. Anders is lost in the ecstasy of it all, the way his own erection is painful within its bindings and how Sebastian’s every stroke rubs inside him just so. And then Sebastian slows down and whispers in his ear.

“Anders? Anders, do you trust me?”

With effort, Anders lifts his head to look up.

“Yes?”

It comes out as a question, as he is not certain what the other man means.  
Of course he trusts Sebastian - they would not be here otherwise!

“Lean forward... yes, like that. It will make it easier on you. Hold on to me and let Fenris do the work.”  
Anders stills as realisation hits him. _Both of them? Maker, no...fucking hell no I can't...but fuck I want to... ohh yes, yes please..._

“No, noyou can't mean that... I can't... Fenris?”

It is not Fenris who replies but Sebastian, his voice unyielding.

“You can and you will do it. Because I will it of you.”

Anders feels a calm descend on him as he at last lets go and surrenders. He leans forward and buries his head in the crook of Sebastian’s shoulder. He waits for the inevitable explosion of pain and cannot help but to tense.

What he doesn’t expect is a gentle hand lifting his head up into a kiss. It’s tender, beautiful and everything he doesn’t dare to ask of them. He feels the tension melt away, knowing that there will be no more games tonight.

“Maker’s breath, you are a beautiful sight, undone like that.”

His own words to Sebastian at their previous encounter. Anders feels renewed desire ignite in him at the words, and he responds to Sebastian’s kiss with fervour.

At that moment, Fenris moves in behind Anders and pushes in. Although he is well prepared, all of them more than slick enough with oil and sweat, it hurts. He clenches his hands with the effort to keep still. Then, with Fenris seated to the base within him, Anders is fuller than he’s ever been and he can barely breathe from the sensations. Sebastian’s hold on him tightens to keep him still and Fenris moves, slow and careful but it’s too much to bear and Anders is rendered incoherent by the pleasure.

“So beautiful, Anders. You are perfect. Seeing you surrender like this, I have never seen anything more desirable in my life.”

Sebastian murmurs sweet words into his ear and Anders can only moan in response - he feels too far gone for words.

They do not last long like this and it is Sebastian who reaches his climax first. Anders closes his eyes and shudders with pleasure as he feels the warmth of Sebastian’s release running down the inside of his thighs. Only a few strokes more and Fenris follows suit.  
Anders trembles in Sebastian’s arms. Every touch on his burning skin is almost painful now, the rope biting into his aching, swollen cock trapped flat against his stomach.

Fenris eases himself out first, wraps his arms around Anders to pull him to his chest and off Sebastian’s lap. The familiar feel of the lyrium lines against his skin is soothing to his ragged nerves. Anders tenses again as Sebastian’s fingers brush his cock and arches into Fenris’s embrace. But, Sebastian is not out to tease, instead with gentle fingers he undoes the rope and frees Anders’s raging erection from its prison.  
Anders’s sobs of relief turn to moans as Sebastian takes him in his mouth. Fenris caresses him, his touch light and gentle and he murmurs his encouragement and appreciation into Anders’s ear.

“You were perfect, just perfect tonight. Now it’s your turn - let _us_  please _you. Come for me, Anders_.“

The words are enough to bring him over the edge and with a hoarse cry Anders spills himself in Sebastian’s waiting mouth. The long-denied release leaves him boneless and limp with exhaustion. Anders cannot bring himself to speak, let alone move. Sebastian plants small, gentle kisses on his stomach while Fenris traces the curve of an ear with his finger.  
The silence between them feels natural and comfortable.

“Was that what you wanted?” Fenris asks, the slight tremor in his voice betraying his anxiety.

Anders smiles a little at the worry Fenris is so bad at hiding.

“Love, it was all I could have wanted. You were perfect - don’t fret. And you, my dearest friend - ” He looks at Sebastian.

“- I couldn’t have asked for anything more, thank you. But let’s not do this again right away, okay? I think I need a couple of days to recover...”

Later, after a long, languid bath in the huge copper tub, they collapse into bed, exhausted but sated.  
Anders falls asleep wrapped tight against Sebastian’s broad chest and his head buried in Fenris’s silky hair, feeling safe and comfortable.

_I never thought I’d have this, now I never want to lose it._


End file.
